


Dulce Castigo

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femme Fatale, Friendship, Gen, Minato and Kushina are alive, No Uchiha Massacre, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Más punzante que el arma más mortífera, con una belleza más deslumbrante que la luz, capaz de penetrar en el corazón del enemigo con más profundidad que un puñal, la mujer ninja era al mismo tiempo el arma más seductora y traicionera del ninjutsu.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten, Gaara/Matsuri (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hanabi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino, Kankurou/Matsuri (Naruto), Kankurou/Tenten (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> ADVERTENCIA: Posible OoC. La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar (cita de Kusubana Yoru de su fic La Lista de Jashin). SOBRE ADVERTENCIA NO HAY ENGAÑO.

Más punzante que el arma más mortífera

con una belleza más deslumbrante que la luz,

y capaz de penetrar en el corazón del enemigo

con más profundidad que un puñal,

la mujer ninja era al mismo tiempo el arma

más seductora y traicionera del ninjutsu*

.

Con un aspecto que podía excitar y seducir al más rudo enemigo y un entrenamiento mixto que comprendía la delicadeza de una geisha y las crueles habilidades del ninja, una sola kunoichi podía causar más daño que una banda de astutos ninjas. Una de ellas podía hacer caer una nación, siendo capaz de sembrar la discordia entre los amigos y levantar el odio entre los camaradas. Seducir, tener sexo o casarse por información eran las cosas que hacía sin dudar.

Pasaba inadvertida por todos, llena de inocencia encantadora, disfrazada de quien menos esperabas, con una dulce sonrisa que sería lo último que verías en cuanto le dieras la espalda.

Una kunoichi era capaz de todo, era el arma más letal y seductora del mundo ninja, porque era la base de la seducción, porque todos caían ante sus encantos, porque nadie resistía su belleza sublime.

Por eso, las kunoichis eran las más importantes en una guerra, generaban conflictos y traiciones, discordias y muertes.

A Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari y Matsuri las habían escogido por eso, para crear traiciones y desconfianzas entre todos, seduciendo y llevándolos al borde de la lujuria ellas harían todo por lograr sus objetivos, incluso tener sexo y fingir amor. Aunque no imaginaban que caerían en su propia trampa al enamorarse de sus presas, perdiéndose en el peor de los caminos elegidos y jugando con un arma de doble filo que las llevaría hacia la locura y la destrucción.

Porque ellas eran lo que eran, ninjas, asesinas, Kunoichis...

Flores mortíferas.

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Este fic se desvía del canon antes del time-skip, se explicará en el siguiente capítulo sobre eso.  
> Las parejas serán indeterminadas, cuando lo escribí por primera vez eran las parejas canon pero ahora que estoy re-editando este fic prefiero dejarlo al aire, por la temática el romance será un tema... oscuro y retorcido. Lo que puedo asegurar es que no habrá final feliz.  
> *Sobre el Poema de Kunoichi, a decir verdad no tengo el dato de quién es el autor, lo busqué y busqué pero no lo he encontrado, solo lo cito tal y como está en cualquier página que habla sobre las Kunoichis reales.  
> Gracias por leer, si les interesa espero puedan dejarme alguna opinión.  
> Besos, Bella.


	2. Kunoichis Verdaderas

_"Hay momentos en que la docilidad es poder, la risa es fortaleza, y una caricia es golpe que anula al asesino. Estas son lecciones que hasta el más poderoso guerrero debe aprender"_

.

.

.

.

.

_Corrió con una sonrisa tímida pintada en los labios. Sería un día muy especial, estaba segura. Shino y Kiba eran muy buenos con ella y a pesar de lo débil que era entrenaban a su ritmo, Kurenai-sensei dijo que había mejorado mucho y aunque ninguno excepto Shikamaru pasara los exámenes chunin estaba segura que mejoraría más con el tiempo. Neji-niisan era muy amable y atento, desde que podía recordar lo era, le daba el cariño que ni su padre ni su hermana pequeña le otorgaban. Naruto también le había felicitado y nada podía llenarle de más dicha que el reconocimiento de su amor platónico sin importar que él solo tuviera ojos para Sakura-san. Así que podía decir que era relativamente feliz en aquella pequeña burbuja de cristal, y con esos pensamientos ingresó a la mansión Hyuga dando unos cuantos saltitos. Por supuesto, acomodó su porte casi al instante al darse cuenta y pensar en lo que diría su padre sobre su comportamiento infantil._

_No quería que su padre se enojara con ella, no quería darle más motivos para sus miradas decepcionadas y sus palabras duras._

_Pasó rápido al dojo lista para inclinarse ante el líder y comenzar la lección, pero no hubo necesidad de tal acción. Se quedó en la entrada cuando vio algo inesperado: la mayoría del clan se encontraba allí. Su padre sobresalía con aquella postura soberbia e indiferente, su tío Hizashi le lanzó una mirada de compasión y resignación, una mirada cargada de tristeza que la estremeció, y el consejo apenas reparó en su pequeña figura, dándole aquella mirada evaluativa de un segundo que parecía decir que era mercancía sin valor. No entendía nada pero sintió frío, un frío extraño dado la temporada y el calor que los abrasaba._

_Entonces, miró a la única persona que desconocía, una mujer que le daba la espalda y dejaba una taza de té para girar a observarla._

_Los largos cabellos lilas ondearon con suavidad, enmarcando su rostro y su figura sensual, era hermosa, muy hermosa. Hinata había contemplado diferentes tipos de belleza siendo quien era, siendo una heredera indigna pero siendo una heredera pesara a quien pesara, y reconoció en esa desconocida una belleza anormal y salvaje, como los animales indomables, como las flores venenosas, como todo aquello que era peligroso y destructivo…_

_Ella le sonrió con adulación, parecía rozar los cuarenta pero su belleza era inamovible, sus gestos confiados, sus ojos determinados, e incluso ella siendo una niña podía sentir la atracción y el deseo que ejercía sobre la mayoría de los ninjas._

_—Hinata._

_Asintió a sus palabras. Ella se le acercó con lentitud como si temiera asustarla, caminaba con gracia y soltura pero Hinata sentía miedo. Acababa de ver a Sakura, Tenten e Ino con expresión consternada, Sakura lloraba incluso. ¿Qué pasaba?_

_La mujer llegó finalmente hasta ella y se inclinó con interés, su mirada era profunda y oscura, y Hinata tembló. Los largos dedos pálidos acariciaron su rostro recorriendo sus pómulos y subiendo a sus pestañas hasta las comisuras de sus ojos, los ojos que tenían el Byakugan._

_Los ojos que muchos anhelaban y envidiaban._

_Su padre carraspeó._

_—Ella es Chiyome Mochizuki* —presentó con cortesía helada._

_Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa y miró sin creer a la mujer que estaba frente a ella. Chiyome Mochizuki era catalogada como una de las kunoichis más famosas que existían desde que el mundo shinobi se había formado, más famosa que Senju Tsunade cuyos conocimientos y fuerza demoledora le valieron títulos que ninguna mujer alcanzó antes. Sin embargo, Chiyome Mochizuki era más importante de manera diferente, era una leyenda andante, una mujer de belleza interminable que todos respetaban pero temían de formas iguales._

_Chiyome Mochizuki era la única mujer que quedaba de un antiguo arte secreto._

_Su padre la miró desde su sitio con dureza ante el temblor de sus labios, Hinata tragó e intentó serenarse, sonreír y presentarse de forma adecuada, pero ella intervino con voz pausada y delicada._

_—Descuida, Hinata —le dijo—. No es necesaria formalidad alguna, tampoco es necesario tu temor. Tus compañeras no están lastimadas, solo no han aceptado el destino que les toca._

_Su rostro debió delatar su incomprensión porque ella rio bajamente, una risita seductora y victoriosa._

_—Chiyome-sama —dijo su padre con sequedad, dándole un respeto que muy pocas veces otorgaba— no ha sido vista en más de una década, desde la Tercera Guerra en realidad, y ahora ha aparecido finalmente haciendo una solicitud extraña a las grandes y pequeñas naciones. Ha pedido la custodia de al menos cuatro kunoichis de cada país durante un período no mayor a cinco años para entrenarlas, fortalecerla y enseñarles todo lo que sabe. —Hiashi Hyuga hizo una pausa y bebió del té frío, sus ojos analíticos observando la reacción de Hinata y evaluando también a la kunoichi famosa—. Una solicitud descarada realmente._

_Chiyome sonrió._

_—Hiashi-sama es certero, pero por algo soy Chiyome Mochizuki, soy descarada —susurró en voz tan suave que podía ser mortal o íntima._

_—Estoy viejo para que uses esas técnicas conmigo —declaró Hiashi dejando la taza de nuevo en su sitio—. Tu solicitud fue aceptada por ser la última de un arte extinto del viejo mundo shinobi._

_—Solo la última —dijo ella—. Represento el poder en su estado más puro, el que poder que todos temen pero quieren. El poder que fue una gloria antes de la creación de las aldeas, en aquella época cuando los ninjas realmente podían ser llamados ninjas._

_Hiashi ignoró eso._

_—Chiyome —dijo, omitiendo el respeto del que había hecho gala antes—, te entrenará junto a las kunoichis de tu generación que han sido graduadas como genin. Demuestra que tienes algo de Kunoichi después de todos estos años entrenando, no me sigas decepcionando, Hinata. Da algo de valor al apellido y los que ojos que sostienes —terminó de decir aquello con desdén y condescendencia_

_Bien pudo haberla abofeteado, pero su padre nunca le había levantado la mano. No había tenido necesidad de eso, no cuando sus palabras eran más efectivas que cualquier maltrato físico. Hinata no quiso llorar pero parecía ser algo inevitable, agachó la cabeza intentando mantener algo de dignidad ante su clan, intentando que nadie viera sus lágrimas y tuviera más motivos para despreciarla. Entonces, aunque no pudo verla sintió la tensión y el disgusto de aquella mujer y comprendió también lo que le aguardaba, algo que las crueles palabras de su padre casi habían desviado su atención._

_¿Se iría de Konoha?_

_—Lo que tu padre, Hiashi Hyuga, ha dicho es cierto —le señaló Chiyome sobre los sollozos ahora más intensos de Sakura—. Vuestra generación irá conmigo lejos de aquí, lejos de todos aquellos que puedan exponer sus debilidades, lejos de las distracciones. Caminando a mi lado ustedes se alzarán más poderosas y arrasadoras que nunca sobre todas las naciones. Les arrancaré de su tierra, de su hogar y de sus amistades, y pondré fin a la patética y débil mentalidad que tienen sobre la paz, sobre la guerra, y sobre la vida y la muerte misma. Las convertiré en Kunoichis reales, nadie volverá a decir que son débiles, esa es una promesa que pienso cumplir a totalidad._

_Hinata alzó la mirada con brusquedad, las lágrimas se deslizaban en su rostro de porcelana y ella se las apartó al instante ante la repugnancia que captaba del clan por su debilidad. Sin embargo no les prestó atención, estaba demasiado asustada, demasiado desesperada…_

_—¡Respetable p-padre, por favor! —suplicó cayendo de rodillas en su mismo lugar y tocando la pulida madera con su frente._

_Hiashi le miró con furia silenciosa._

_—¿Qué te he dicho sobre tu comportamiento, Hinata? Si no puedes dar honor al clan al menos no le des vergüenza alguna._

_—P-Pero…_

_—Hanabi es cinco años menor que tú y te ha vencido en cualquier ámbito, te ha vencido como ninja y como hija. —Y esas palabras la fulminaron en el acto, ella lo miró desde su humillante postura con la boca entreabierta mientras la misma Hanabi, tan orgullosa y soberbia, se estremecía con ella. Aquello había sido duro._

_Hinata se quedó floja en su sitio, mirando a su padre con los últimos atisbos de esperanza hechos añicos._

_—Hanabi te reemplazara como líder del clan, tiene la aptitud y la fuerza adecuada, pero si logras demostrar dignidad tras los años de entrenamiento puedes reclamar el puesto… si te atreves._

_Cuando Hiashi apartó la mirada de su primogénita a Chiyome, la mujer solo le fulminó con la mirada un instante antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa macabra. Parecía celebrar sus duras palabras._

_—Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, me ha otorgado el permiso que he pedido. No llores, Hinata… volverás… —Su voz fue suavemente peligrosa al acariciar la última palabra._

_Volvería sí, pero una vez dejado atrás su banda ninja, una vez dejado atrás su lealtad, solo volvería para destruir el mundo tal como se conocía._

_._

Cuando abrió los ojos de golpe se sintió mareada y confundida por los recuerdos de aquella vida tan lejana y extraña, mareada por el brusco despertar y confundida porque habían pasado años desde la última vez que había soñado con aquello, años desde la última pesadilla del peor día de su antigua vida, el día que abandonó Konoha siete años atrás. Podía recordar el dolor, la agonía y la desesperación ante su despedida, sentía incluso el frío agarre en su muñeca cuando fue arrastrada de la mansión Hyuga hacia las puertas de la aldea; recordaba las despedidas llorosas, a Kiba asfixiándole en un abrazo de oso, a Shino con su porte oscuro pero con sus palabras sabias y tranquilizantes, a Akamaru lamiéndole la mejilla, a Kurenai acariciando su cabello corto y dándole el abrazo que su padre debía haberle dado.

Podía recordar todo… aquellas emociones tan intensas y devoradoras, podía recordarlas en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, pero ya no sentirlas.

Los recuerdos aún eran poderosos y podían dominar su cuerpo (ella se apartó las lágrimas sin inmutarse) pero no su mente. El pasado era pasado y allí se quedaría, para una kunoichi de su tipo el pasado no era nada y el futuro solo existía según el beneficio que se obtenía.

Ya no era más la débil Hinata Hyuga a la que su propio clan despreciaba y consideraba inferior, ya no era más la hija inepta e indigna reemplazada por su hermana menor, ya no era la compañera o la prima a la que se debía proteger ni la chica invisible a su amor platónico. Chiyome había cumplido, las había cambiado tal y como había deseado, las había moldeado a su semejanza hasta el punto que se habían perdido a sí mismas o quizá simplemente se habían ganado lo que merecían.

—¡Hinata-chan!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad para dar paso a una joven de larguísimo cabello rubio cuya figura provocativa y sensual había sido objeto de grandes pasiones y horrores. Ino Yamanaka había crecido, y a sus diecinueve años era más hermosa y más terrible que nunca; con sus ojos azules, con sus labios rosas y su postura coqueta se había convertido en el arma perfecta.

Hinata arqueó una ceja ante la intromisión. Ino sonrió.

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Hinata-chan? ¡Ya es hora de desayunar!

—¿Lo es? Bajaré enseguida, Ino-chan. Gracias.

—No demores mucho, Chiyome-sensei quiere hablar con nosotras —dijo saliendo de la habitación y gritando a las demás que ya estaba despierta. Vagamente oyó la respuesta de Sakura ordenándole dejar de chillar, para cuando Hinata se bajó de la cama y cerró la puerta ellas ya discutían como siempre. Aquello le hizo sonreír levemente, siempre era bueno recordar que se tenían las unas a las otras aunque el resto del mundo fuese su enemigo, y Sakura e Ino podían irse a los gritos y los jalones de pelo pero se querían y se eran leales como todas.

Hinata caminó a paso lento y pensativo hacia la ducha desvistiéndose en el proceso, en realidad no requirió de mucho, cuando estaba en la base central del cuartel de las kunoichis llevaba únicamente aquel pequeño, suelto y casi transparente vestido de dormir. Solo fueron necesarios dos movimientos, uno para deslizar las finas tiras por sus hombros y el otro para dejarlo resbalar por su cuerpo. Era una costumbre inconsciente que le había quedado luego de todas aquellas noches de seducción, sexo y muerte.

Pensar en aquello mientras el agua barría las últimas caricias recibidas la noche anterior le hacía recordar Konoha. Konoha, una de las grandes naciones, la cuna de los grandes clanes, el hogar de los Senju, de los Uchiha, de los Hyuga; Konoha de los grandes héroes varones; Konoha, que había sido fundada sobre el verdadero significado de ser un ninja, algo que Chiyome no había olvidado jamás.

Ser un ninja, ser una kunoichi real era más que jugar con kunais y buscar una inexistente paz.

Ser una ninja mujer era seducir y engañar, era ser inocente y letal, era ser amante y asesina. Ser una kunoichi requería de cierto tipo de habilidades para coquetear, acostarse o casarse con sus enemigos para lograr sus objetivos. Y Chiyome las había instruido bien en el arte de la cama y el engaño, con una sola palabra, con simples gestos o con miradas podían poner a sus pies a cuanto hombre desearan, podían sembrar discordia y enemistad, podían hacer añicos amistad de generaciones, volver hermanos contra hermanos, padres contra hijos y despertar el fuego voraz de la lujuria y la pasión con tanto frenesí para que se quemaran así mismos. La seducción era el arma más cruda de la traición, una sonrisa era más peligrosa que un cuchillo, y el secreto entre sus piernas era más efectivo que la habilidad más poderosa y excepcional de un genio.

Atrás había quedado su vida pasada, atrás había quedado la debilidad, atrás habían quedado sus compañeros que les protegían y les hacían sentir inútiles y fracasadas, atrás había quedado todo.

Incluso el amor.

_Las personas como tú me gustan, ´ttebayo._

Hinata salió de la ducha completamente desnuda, se puso el mismo vestido que había dejado resbalar de su cuerpo y salió con el cabello y la piel húmeda, con las gotitas de agua resbalando de su cuerpo y cayendo al suelo a un ritmo perfecto. La tela se pegó a su cuerpo y para cuando llegó a la cocina y le recibió todo el barullo de sus compañeras que reían y comían, su cuerpo era casi visible entre la tela transparente.

Sakura silbó por lo bajo y rio al verla sin parecer impresionada ante eso. La vergüenza era una de las primeras cosas que Chiyome se había encargado de eliminar de sus mentes. Los primeros días habían sido un martirio, Hinata había perdido la conciencia más veces de las que la perdía cuando Naruto se le acercaba o le sonreía. Tan roja, tan tímida e introvertida, aquella primera dura y humillante lección le había hecho llorar y desear la muerte más veces de lo que había creído posible, pero luego lo había superado como todas.

El vestido de la chica de cabellos pálidos era incluso más diminuto que el de Hinata, aunque bastante ceñido para resaltar su cuerpo menos desarrollado pero más provocativo; sus ojos verdes, su cabello claro e incluso su carácter indómito, con todo aquello Sakura era un arsenal que despertaba ilimitadas pasiones. 

Hinata la había visto sonreír muchas veces, estaban sus sonrisas falsas, sus sonrisas peligrosas, sus sonrisas indiferentes y crudas, y las macabras, pero al mirarla ella le dirigió la única sonrisa que le quedaba de su vida pasada, una sonrisa cálida. Le tiró un pan untado con mermelada y palmeó a su lado para invitarla a sentarse en la mesa atestada.

Las conversaciones eran retazos de misiones, de chistes o chismes. Hinata atrapó el pan, lo mordió y caminó hacia el lugar sonriendo a Sakura con la misma dulzura expresada. La cocina estaba a rebosar de comida y chicas. Por supuesto, ellas cuatro no habían sido las únicas escogidas siete años atrás, Hyuga Hiashi le había expresado que todas las naciones (las grandes o las pequeñas) habían aceptado la petición de su maestra, y ella misma se los había confirmado al salir de la aldea.

Allí mismo al menos cuatro chicas de cada aldea se aglomeraban entre sonrisas risueñas, vestidos diminutos y algo de comida que ocultaba sus ansias asesinas.

Cuando se sentó Sakura le pellizcó las mejillas con alegría.

—Estás de muerte, Hinata-chan —le dijo guiñándole un ojo con aire coqueto—. Tú e Ino-cerda tienen cuerpos de infarto.

—Para que te mueras de la envidia, frentuda —dijo Ino de forma socarrona acercándose a la mesa con un tazón lleno de cereal.

—Cállate, cerda, esas pechugas que cargas no te sirvieron de nada anoche.

Ino le dirigió una mirada asesina, Hinata rio por lo bajo.

—Ino-chan, Sakura-chan ¿No se pueden darse un respiro mientras desayunamos? —pidió con un mohín.

Las chicas soltaron un “Kyaaaa” en un tono que hacía recordar a sus épocas de fangirl y le abrazaron hasta asfixiarla.

Una risa divertida libró a Hinata de sus fans y se encontraron mirando a Tenten que negaba con la cabeza como si sintiera decepción ante su comportamiento.

—Ustedes no saben lo que es madurar ¿No? —regañó sin mucha convicción, dando vueltas de forma continua al cuchillo que tenía entre sus dedos, cuando se hartó lo dejó ir y se clavó con fuerza en la pared atravesándola limpiamente. Tenten les sonrió ampliamente de una forma casi inocente pero que encerraba esa actitud perturbadora y salvaje que tenía a la hora de la batalla o la cama. Siete años después de su ida de Konoha, Tenten era la más alta entre las cuatro y también la más fuerte. A través de la mesa Hinata podía ver su postura casi casual, casi sensual, el vestido más largo y menos llamativo que el de ellas, pero sus moñitos habituales ya no estaban, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño mal hecho del que se escapaban varios mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro burlón y bonito.

A ellas no les dio tiempo de responder antes de que alguien interviniese, una chica rubia y más alta incluso que Tenten, que apoyando una taza de té se sentó al lado de ella y les sonrió de forma burlona.

—Madurar dices… el día en que lo hagan será el fin del mundo.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten se habían pegado unas a otras de forma inevitable como lo habían hecho el resto. En Konoha nunca habían sido muy unidas, cada una pertenecía a un grupo diferente e incluso Tenten les llevaba un año, se conocían claro, se saludaban claro, y eran amables las unas con las otras pero nunca se habían considerado amigas cercanas hasta el momento en que llegaron a Uzu, el antiguo país del Remolino en el que Chiyome había establecido su base principal y oculta para que nadie las encontrara jamás. Allí y solo allí, en lugar que al principio habían considerado su infierno, habían hallado la única forma de sobrevivir a todo sin perder la cordura en el proceso, y eso había sido aprender que existía un mundo más allá de sus compañeros. Si de catalogar se tratara, la única forma de amar que conocían ahora era el amor fraternal que sentían entre ellas.

Al principio habían sido las cuatro, pero había resultado curioso haber hecho migas con dos chicas de Suna: Temari y Matsuri.

Temari les sonrió bebiendo su té, su sonrisa analítica y perspicaz bien podría ser la que había mostrado durante la invasión de Suna en los exámenes chunin. Irónico resultaba saber que se habían hecho amigas porque se conocieron durante aquel conflicto que casi había destruido Konoha y Suna al mismo tiempo, pero en cambio había resultado con aquella alianza excepcional. Temari había demostrado ser la más fuerte entre casi todas, astuta, despiadada y con una fortaleza irrompible, probablemente había sido la que menos había sufrido entre ellas al adecuarse a esa vida nueva.

—Temari-chan —saludó Hinata sonriendo amablemente— ¿Y Matsuri?

—Por allá —respondió, señalando con un asentimiento de cabeza a una dirección sobre el chillido infantil de Ino y Sakura de “somos muy maduras”.

Matsuri estaba de pie junto a la cocina calentando chocolate y riendo a la par que hablaba con Sari y Yukata, las otras kunoichis de Suna. Debió sentir que la miraban porque hizo una pausa en la conversación y les dirigió una sonrisa amable. Era la más joven de todas pero la menos apegada, y a pesar de que fuesen amigas Matsuri era la única completamente amoral del grupo.

—¿Por qué creen que Chiyome-sensei nos llamó? —preguntó Tenten, aburrida—. Hace meses que no nos reunimos todas al mismo tiempo.

—Una nueva misión, por supuesto —declaró Sakura enredando uno de sus dedos en sus largos cabellos rosas.

—¿Pero todas? —insistió Tenten.

Ino se encogió de hombros, Hinata intercambió una mirada con Sakura y Temari, y ellas asintieron a la pregunta en sus ojos.

—Debe ser una misión muy importante y bastante peligrosa incluso para nosotras.

—No hay nada peligroso para nosotras —contradijo Matsuri, llegando de improviso con la taza de chocolate humeante. Empujó con la cadera a Tenten para hacerse espacio y se sentó toda campante echando hacia atrás su cabello corto.

—No somos completamente invulnerables —le recordó Temari con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Ya sabes la lección número cuatro.

—Siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender —recitó Hinata, y Matsuri asintió.

—Cierto.

Cuando Chiyome ingresó con su paso erótico y peligroso, el desayuno ya había acabado y todas se mantenían expectantes a las nuevas noticias. Ella no había perdido ni por un segundo la belleza irresistible y punzante que le había hecho levantar pasiones y horror a su paso durante su era gloriosa antes de la aparición de Senju Tsunade. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando era joven, seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando las reclutó, y también seguía siendo tan cruel y retorcida como entonces. La sonrisa en sus labios bien podía ser la de un depredador, y sus ojos lilas, tan funestos y fríos, se detuvieron un segundo en todas antes de quedar sobre Sakura e Ino. De entre todos los grupos solo ellas habían demostrado un talento en el ninjutsu médico y de entre las dos solo Sakura había mostrado un talento tan superior como abrumador, y eso le hacía recordar a la mujer que odiaba con toda su alma.

Luego por supuesto estaba Hinata, su pieza favorita después de Sakura. Aquellos _otros_ ojos tan preciosos llenos de secretos profanados.

Tenía pequeños trofeos: herederas de grandes clanes y de barreras de sangre, pero el Byakugan y aquel talento inalcanzable en medicina eran lo mejor de lo que disponía.

Esbozó una terrible sonrisa.

—Tienen una nueva misión —declaró con suavidad—. Y es también la máxima prueba de que son dignas de ser llamadas kunoichis.

— ¿Cuál es la misión? —Preguntó Matsuri, arqueando una ceja— Por el tono que usas, sensei, parece que dudas de nuestra capacidad de finalizar esa tarea.

—Volver a vuestras aldeas, ser espías y en el momento adecuado destruirles sin piedad es una tarea que solo puede ser hecha por ustedes —replicó con una mueca sanguinaria—. Solo por ustedes a quienes quieren y en quienes confían. ¿No es esa una misión que me probara si valen la pena o desperdicie siete años de mi vida entrenando niñas tontas?

En cuanto terminó de hablar hubo un silencio mortal apenas roto por el chasquido de una que otra taza hecha añicos. La mayoría la miró con la cara en blanco y los labios tensos, como si meditaran si debían ser felices por poder demostrar su valía o gritar por ser puestas a prueba de aquella forma ruin y repugnante.

—Cuando dices destruir… —dijo Sakura lentamente con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos verdes, toda su alegría desvanecida.

—Matar, arrasar, aniquilar —Chiyome hizo un gesto con la mano de forma aburrida—. Dilo de la forma en la que quieras.

—¿Y nuestras familias? —preguntó Sakura.

—Tus padres murieron, no tienes familia en Konoha. —La réplica de Chiyome fue cruel pero cierta. Sakura frunció el ceño sin poder refutar aquello.

—Pero son nuestras aldeas. —Hinata intervino con suavidad, sus ojos eran inexpresivos aunque su voz era casi nostálgica—. _Nuestras_ aldeas… —insistió con un deje posesivo.

Chiyome asintió de forma práctica.

—Lo sé, quizá pueda pedir a nuestro cliente dejarles quedarse con las tierras una vez que maten a todos. Al fin y al cabo nacieron allí, tiene derecho a reclamarlas.

—¿Quién es nuestro cliente? —Preguntó Temari con tranquilidad— ¿Quién pide la caída de las naciones?

—Haces que suene tan horrible, Temari. —Chiyome rio con diversión—. Cuando las aldeas caigan entonces el término y el valor de ninja renacerán de nuevo, será como antes. En un mundo así podremos sobrevivir, será nuestra era de gloria. ¿No se sienten extasiadas por eso?

—¿Quién? —Exigió Ino— ¿Quién paga por esto?

—Nadie paga. —La mujer se encogió de hombros—. Fue una alianza, ustedes prueban que el entrenamiento sirvió de algo y ellos obtienen lo que quieren.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Tenten.

—Parecen demasiado preocupadas por personas que nunca se interesaron en ustedes. —La voz de Chiyome fue gélida, la mayoría se estremeció por la culpa y la rebeldía—. Pero si tanto quieren saber… es Akatsuki.

— ¿Akatsuki? —Dijo Sakura, confundida— ¿No es esa organización de mercenarios que va tras los biju?

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué querrían nuestros servicios si tienen la fuerza necesaria para lograr sus objetivos?

—Hice una alianza con su líder, ya se los dije.

—Ser espías… —Hinata repitió—. ¿Qué quieren exactamente?

—Lo primero es por supuesto los bijus, ya se han hecho con algunos pero les falta recolectar todavía. Los principales son el Kyūbi de Konoha y el Hachibi de Kumogakure. —Las ocho Kunoichis de aquellas dos aldeas se tensaron. No había mucho espacio para sentimientos en sus corazones podridos, no más para la lealtad y el amor fraternal que había nacido en aquel infernal lugar, pero los recuerdos de aquellos años de niñez eran poderosos, muy poderosos. Tal vez no sentían nada en ese momento, tal vez ni siquiera realmente les importara lo que pasara en el presente con sus compañeros y sus familias, pero sus almas se habían estancado en el pasado, se habían quedado allí y sus niñas interiores jamás habían crecido y superado el deseo de volver en el mismo estado en que se fueron. El pasado no significaba nada mientras no lo enfrentaran, no significaba nada mientras no lo anhelaran… pero esa misión era un arma que bien podía finalmente liberarlas de las cadenas que les ataban a los últimos vestigios de humanidad o hacerles caer en su propia trampa.

Conocían de antemano lo peligroso que era, conocían que su edad no había sido la adecuada al momento de cambiar y el choque brusco a ese pasado podía hacerlas titubear.

Hinata suspiró cuando vio a Sakura rendirse y aceptar la misión, siendo la líder de su grupo la decisión estaba hecha. Temari tampoco demoró mucho en dar su aprobación por Suna ni las otras por sus propias aldeas. Cuando todas las líderes asintieron, Chiyome sonrió triunfante.

—Quiero que recuerden una cosa antes de que partan a su misión, recuerden solo una cosa. —Todas prestaron atención—. Son _Kunoichis_. Son las mejores asesinas de este mundo repugnante, son la perfecta combinación de guerreras y amantes. Ser hermosas y traicionaras forma parte de su naturaleza, borren los recuerdos, la culpa, el remordimiento y disfruten de lo que hacen, disfruten de los miradas anhelantes, del deseo, la pasión y la perdición que esparcen, disfruten de poner a sus pies a quienes las despreciaron. —Algo se encendió en la mirada de todas—. Disfruten y tomen venganza _por todo_.

Y Chiyome lo logró, cambió el rechazo por aceptación, la culpa por ira y les hizo recordar el dolor, la traición y el odio que sentían. Incluso en los ojos tristes e inexpresivos de Hinata se sentía la fuerza de la rabia.

Venganza era una buena palabra.

Destruirían las aldeas y el mundo ninja si su maestra lo deseaba, destruirían todo y a todos… pero antes, ante les harían sentir el cielo y el infierno en sus brazos, les harían caer aunque ellas mismas debieran caer en el proceso.

Eso era venganza, eso era el castigo dulce y maldito que ofrecerían con sus dulces sonrisas y sus ojos muertos.

Eso era ser kunoichis verdaderas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> *Chiyome Mochizuki: Más conocida como Lady Chiyome, aparece en la historia entre los años 1540 y 1582. De la familia ninja de Koga fue la principal jounin, quien entrenaba niñas huérfanas e indigentes dándoles trato de monjas y utilizando sus servicios como espías.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
